


Peggy

by SonicGavel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes a picture of a woman who he thinks Director Fury should tell Steve about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy

"Hello?" Nick answered huskilly as he picked up the phone.

"Director Fury, it's Agent Coulson. I have this photo that I think Captain America should know about." Phil started very semi-hesitantly.

"Why?" Nick asked, grumpy-sounding as he had been disturbed form sleeping.

"The woman in the photo, I have reason to believe it's her."

"Her who? Coulson, explain why you've woken me up over a photograph." Coulson shook as he knew he was being whisper-snapped at. Then he struck up the courage to tell him.

"Sir, it might be Peggy." He finally got out, and silence fell over the phone.

"I'll be right over to collect the picture." was all Nick could say.


End file.
